Harry Potter, Foul Play
by Lord Harry James Potter
Summary: After his death at the Hand of Voldemort in DH, Harry is sent back to the past. This time, he may be able to change a course of events entirely, and win the war how it was meant to be won... Amnesia! Honks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the sole property of J. K. Rowling.**_

* * *

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was alone. Nobody was watching, and nobody else was there. He was not sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not worry him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small soft thumpings of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them...

He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist...

Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for ¨C He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help."

Harry spun around. What looked to be an illusion was behind him. It was himself, behind a swirling, clear forcefield. Only he wore a black coat, and a sword was strapped to his back. His right hand held a staff, and the left held a wand.

"How-"

"I am you, or rather who you would be in a years' time. Unspeakable, working in the Department of Mysteries. I went there to work to find out about that black veil. As it turned out, it only confirms swift death, but I hadn't died. Only come close enough to see purgatory from behind the veil.

"Upon entering, I was granted the knowledge needed to tell you. You can either go forwards, into the afterlife, or you can go back."

"Go… back?" Harry asked the other him.

"Yes, though I must warn you that if you do, you're whole life may have to be compromised."

"Compromised? How so?"

"It depends. Will you go forth, or will you turn back?"

"I'm going back." Harry said with assurance.

"If you go back out of the platform, you will be sent back. A second chance. You will have to sacrifice a portion of your original memories to Voldemort, and you will keep the rest. You will only remember major events that happened at Hogwarts, as well as the schooling you received, and names of those who you met. The rest will return in due time, only coming back to you when you have triggered a certain event. You will receive many gifts, and you may also lose much. I will watch you. Beware the one's bearing-" A hand grabbed the other Harry and pulled him backwards, seemingly into non-existence.

A pull from behind him pulled him backwards as well, and Harry had only one last look of the baby-thing, before it was launched onto a train, and Harry blacked out…

**HP**_FP_

Harry awoke, with his eyes closed. He tried to remember what happened, and reconciled the event in which he met with himself…

Sent to the past. Not like a time-turner, but went back in time.

He tried to remember when and what this was, but couldn't seem to recall. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a smiling red-haired woman, and another child, in a crib with him.

He was a baby. That explained a lot. Memories of part of his childhood came back to him, and he remembered a few things. He couldn't hear quite well, but just enough to catch a few things nurses said.

"...Metamorphmagus, _both_ of them. And being twins, I am surprised at this. We must..."

"Yes, well..."

"...and will allow... Minister... and then…"

"...Green hair, but it turned back into... a dark ebony... one of them also had..."

Harry looked over to the conversation.

"I think the one with messy raven hair and brown eyes will be called Aren, and the other, the one with one green and one red will be Harry."

_One green and one red?_ Harry thought to himself.

"You can leave in a month, after you rehabilitate. We didn't expect this, so it will just have to be..."

**HP**_FP_

It was that day. Harry looked expectantly to the calendar. October 31, 1981. Harry crawled over to the door, but was picked up by his mother.

"No, you don't." She said. Harry thrashed in her arms, trying to get free, so he could go.

"Come here." She placed him in a crib with his brother.

Harry grabbed the bars, and attempted to stand, only to fall back down.

After an hour, the door blasted open. Harry screamed, and his red eye started to glow.

Suddenly, Voldemort walked casually inside, and saw Lily Potter. "Out of my way, I am only here for the children." He said in a raspy voice.

"No! No, take me instead!" Lily screamed, but was shoved off to the side, and Harry say Voldemort walk over.

"Time to die... One of you is the one." Voldemort said, and saw Harry's glowing red eye. It inflamed further, and the light got more intense. Voldemort blinked, and pointed his wand.

"Stop, stop it! _Avada Kedavra!_"He yelled, and the green light hit Harry's forehead, just above his right eye, his red eye. The light only intensified, though, and Harry stood. He pointed his hand to Voldemort, and...

The rest was a blur. Harry just remembered waking up later, Lily Potter holding him in her arms.

_Born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... _

The dark lord made his move. He had marked Harry Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

**_R&amp;R, that's all I have to say. Thank's for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything other than my own Ideas and Original Characters, and also, of course, the plot… Some of it. EVERYTHING IN RELATION TO THE ORIGINAL WORKS OF THE NOVEL SERIES **__**HARRY POTTER**_ _**IS OWNED ORIGINALLY BY J. K. ROWLING, and later developed into a movie by Warner Bros.!**_

**HP**_FP_

Harry thought nothing had been more boring. Nothing to do, his brother seemed to be busy almost every day, and his mother had to go to work, so in his free time, he had worked on anything that wouldn't set off a red flare to his magic trace.

Potions work, cooking, reading, and runes took up every aspect of his life. He was prevented from leaving, and he was very limited to what he could do indoors.

One day, Harry picked up an old journal. In it contained a story of seven years of Hogwarts that was lived out by his own mother.

Upon reading the first words of the Journal, the floodgates opened, and a wealth of knowledge had swamped his brain.

**HP**_FP_

_OU; Future Harry_

"Ah..." Harry sighed as he cleared everything out, and packed up. Moving from office to office to fill out different positions for the ministry was getting tiring. But he didn't argue, and he continued with his work.

Of the memories he had, he began noticing the muggle parts of the memories were gone. Everything that had to do with Petunia and Vernon Dursley was gone from the pensieve. Oh well.

After getting everything packed and shrunken into his pocket, he continued to his new office. Death upon death was not helping odds of beating Voldemort, and Harry had yet to find that last bloody horcrux.

Dumbledore took care of the ring, he and Hermione got the cup, and he got the diary as well. Ron killed the locket, and the diadem remain in his home. The snake, however, escaped with Voldemort. He hasn't been seen since.

Harry found his office, and swept his hand over the plate, printing out his name. He walked inside, and set his things out.

Then, as he set out the pensieve, he looked into it...

Only to find that some more memories, one's that shouldn't be gone, were gone.

"...Shit."

**HP**_FP_

_AU; 1991._

Harry knew what was coming. Something was happening.

He had received his wand... Wand_s_.

He had requested one spare, in case of emergency, and had also gotten a holster. So there he was, with a Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, eleven inches, and also a nine inch Blackthorn wand, with a Wyvern Heartstring as a core.

Harry couldn't shake off that dark feeling of dread, one that chilled him like a knife down his spine.

Harry wandered into an offshoot of Diagon Alley, and walked onwards. He found a store called Borgin and Burke's, and he entered.

The store seemed to be filled with seemingly harmless objects, and Harry felt that they were a little bit too conspicuously innocent...

He looked to the counter, and saw a man with pale-blonde hair arguing with the salesperson.

"I need it! Give it to me!"

"I can assure you that it is not what-"

"It is. I have confirmed it."

"Fine, unless I get a better deal, you will receive it near the tenth of August."

Harry looked at the object. It was a locket, and an intricate one at that. With a fancy "S" on it, Harry assumed it to be either a replica, or the real, Slytherin's Locket.

"Excuse me, but how much for the locket?" Harry asked after the blonde had walked out of the store.

"Ah, why would the Boy-Who-Lived want this?" the man asked.

"I feel... like it is important." Harry said after hesitation, and trying to find the right words, he said, "I feel drawn to it."

"This, Mr. Potter, is Slytherin's Locket." The man said. "Lucius Malfoy had offered a hundred million galleons, but even that can not get you this. Especially since Lucius thinks this is a Horcrux." Harry looked at the man. Horcrux… why was that familiar?

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Hm… Let's say a thousand galleons?"

"A hundred."

"Five hundred."

"Fifty."

"Two hundred fifty is as low as I'll go."

"Deal."

Harry walked out of the shop with the locket around his neck, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with his mother, not telling her where he'd been.

**HP**_FP_

Harry and his brother walked down to the platform and stood next to the barrier in between nine and ten, while Lily made sure they had everything, and then walked through.

Both walked onto the train, and waved goodbye to their mother. Sitting down in a compartment, Aren took out a book, and traced a mark on the binding with his finger.

I looked out the window, messing around with my features, seeing them in the faded reflection of the clear glass. I stopped at a form that had slightly messy black hair, with long bangs coming down the from of his face. Two dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

The train started to move, and many parents waved to the train as it left the station.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A female voice sounded from the doorway.

Aren waved, and gestured for her to enter. I smiled.

The girl had short pink hair, and an eye color that was somewhere between murky blue and faded green eyes. I looked back to the window and continued to mess around with my form, and she gasped. I looked to her, and remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'm Harry, and I'm a metamorphmagus." He said, and he looked to his brother. "This is my brother, Aren." Harry shook Aren's shoulder, and he looked up, and took his glasses off. He waved, and grabbed a book on color-changing spells from his trunk, putting away the ancient runes textbook.

"He's usually a bit more outgoing, but for _some reason_," Harry shook his brother's shoulder again. "He seems to be a bit reserved. Might be from meeting someone new."

"I'm Tonks, and I'm also a metamorph." She said, shifting through hair colors.

"Mrhm mhm memimhm." Aren mumbled, and looked to the side.

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Aren handed her a galleon, and grabbed a few snacks. Harry got two chocolate frogs, and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Tonks, you want anything?"

"Um... A chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty will be fine." Harry grabbed those, and handed them to Tonks. The lady gave Aren a few Sickles in change, and carried on. Harry opened a chocolate frog, and it jumped free, straight at the window. Harry waved his wand, and the frog fell from the window, and Harry caught it before it hit the floor. He checked the card.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Current Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

He placed the card down, and Tonks looked down at her lap, eating the snacks she got.

A girl walked into the compartment, and asked, "Have you seen any-?" She didn't finish because with the flick of a wand, Harry had summoned the toad over. He handed it to her.

"Did you just perform magic?" Harry nodded. His bangs parted slightly as he ran his hand through his hair, and the girl saw his scar.

"You're Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, and quickly introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger-"

"A muggleborn." Harry said, and then blinked. "Um… tried out a few simple spells upon finding out she was a witch and receiving her school items?" She gaped at him, and he turned away.

"How did you-"

"I don't know?"

"Have you been stalking me?" Harry shook his head, and took out his wand.

"I swear on my Life and Magic the first time I so much as heard of Hermione Granger was on the Hogwarts Express when she introduced herself." The magic flowed around Harry, and he levitated a box of candy.

Hermione gawped at him. Maybe Harry shouldn't have said anything, maybe he should have just balked and not have to go through this quite awkward situation.

"What?" She asked. Aren looked up.

"A wizards oath. If he broke that oath, then he would either be a squib, who can't do magic, or he would be dead." Hermione shook her head, and picked up the toad. "I'll just take this to Neville now..." she said, and ran out.

Harry wanted to ameliorate the situation, but she disappeared before he could say anything.

"Way to go, Potter." Tonks said, and he glared.

"Whatever..." Harry said, and he laid back onto the seat.

After a while, Harry dozed off.

**HP**_FP_

In his dream, Harry saw a mirror, although the design was a bit blurry, and the image was murky. He saw a movement behind him, and he whipped around, the figure behind him was smacked backwards, although Harry didn't hit him...

Harry looked behind him, and saw two great wings, one black one on his right shoulder and one white one on his left. He looked back at the mirror, and the image was clearer.

Harry looked like himself. One red eye, one green. That was when he whipped back around, only to feel himself being blasted with a force similar to an explosion. Harry flicked his wrist out, and the figure was smacked backhanded, and the face started to dissolve, and eventually disintegrated into nothing.

Then the world spun upside-down, and Harry started to fall...

Harry landed in a dirty, moist underground looking cavern. A door was straight ahead, one with a bunch of snakes on it. The heads moved, and the door opened, and Harry walked through into darkness.

Then he felt a pain up his right arm, and screamed.

**HP**_FP_

"OW!" Harry yelped, waking up, as Aren used a minor stinging charm on Harry's arm.

"Get changing into your school robes, we are about to arrive." Aren said in a quiet voice.

Harry grabbed his robes, and threw them on on top of his current cloths. Looking outside, Harry saw the glowing castle of Hogwarts, and he smiled, as if he was returning home.

_Wait... Why?_ Harry thought.

He grabbed his wand, and walked out into the corridor, Tonks looking at him from the compartment Harry motioned for them to follow, and Harry walked to the front of the train car. He looked out, and the train started to come to a stop.

After the train stopped, and the doors opened, Harry walked out.

Ugh, this... Could be worse actually. A sense of Deja Vu came over him, and he stepped right into a wall. He turned to the left and walked towards Hagrid.

With Hogwarts in sight, Harry felt the nostalgia come at him in waves.

"Firs' years, over here!" Hagrid called, and all of the first years come over.

After loading into the boats, they left, Hogwarts in sight.


End file.
